Medical devices exist to aid in supporting an injured arm, forearm, and/or hand of a patient during the course of or following treatment. Often the medical device used is a sling, which provides some support to protect the forearm and/or hand as it heals. Traditional slings are made of a soft fabric with a strap that attaches to one end of the cloth, wraps around the patient's shoulder, and attaches at the opposite end of the fabric. The fabric is constructed in such a way that the patient's forearm rests in a pouch with the patient's hand typically protruding from one end.
Such traditional slings, however, typically maintain the forearm in a generally horizontal position substantially parallel to ground level. Such a position is not beneficial to aid the recovery from an injury which requires elevation to promote drainage and healing. Furthermore, traditional slings do not permit solid stabilization of the forearm in a vertical position when the patient is seated. Finally such slings are uncomfortable for the patient putting additional stress on the upper arm.
Accordingly, there is a need for a medical device for use by a patient with a forearm and/or hand injury that comfortably stabilizes a patient's forearm and/or hand while facilitating drainage and healing.